Aoi and Momo Orikasa
Momo Orikasa (折笠・モモ Orikasa Momo) and Aoi Orikasa (折笠・葵 Orikasa Aoi) are the human forms of Uno (ユノ Yuno) and Uni (ユニ Yuni) respectively. They are the younger twin sisters of Kaichi, which both resembles him very much. They are first introduced when the party goes to Lowee to chase a "possesed" Sora. They both harrasses the party until Takeru appears and stops them. They later joined the party after Trick the Snake's first defeat, where both of them loved to annoy both their brother and Vanitas. They are the second and third Apprentices of the Guardians of Hearts to join the party. Appearance As they are twins, it's only natural that they dress the same. The only differences will be color or positions of certain items. They have matching hair styles, though Momo's is noticeably longer and reaches her chest while Aoi's only reaches her shoulders. Both of them have dark blue eyes and while Momo is usually smiling or smirking. Aoi usually has a neutral or frowning expression. They wear winter jackets over plain gray and white over-all dresses. Momo 's jacket is pastel pink while Aoi's is pastel blue. The jacket itself has puffed sleeves and a frilled center part with many golden buttons, a collar with a big bow and six puffballs strategically placed. At the ends of the cuff is white fur lining and a big golden button. Both wear caps like Kaichi's and have boots resembling their jackets. They also both wear shoulder purses. Momo's extra color is bright blue while Aoi's is hot pink. Uni and Uno (Guardian Drive) In GD, the girls hair style changes to be shorter with messier/more bangs and side parts with a very long strand/part of hair over their shoulders, Uno's strand hangs over her left shoulder while Uni's hangs over her right. Although not as obvious, Uno's hair is still longer. Momo's eyes become bright blue while Aoi's turn bright pink. Uno's attire resembles like a typical Black Mage attire. She wears a blue and gold robe complete with a hood, underneath it she wears a black dress with gold markings. She also wears black stockings and blue shoes. Uno doesn't wear her hood on. Uni's attire resembles more like a White Mage in contrast to Uno's Black Mage. She wears a white and red robe complete with a cat-shaped hood, underneath it she wears a white dress with red markings. She also wears white stockings and red shoes. Unlike Uno, Uni wears her hood on. Personality As they are twins, Aoi and Momo happen to look alike. But they also have many differences. Momo is the one most like Kaichi in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Aoi and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She also has an attitude or a short fuse. She sees herself as being stronger than Aoi, such as in the one bad ending when she kept a straight face over the ordeal until seeing Aoi break down and start crying. Aoi happens to resemble Kaichi the most physically. She seems to be very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Aoi sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Momo acts or what she does. But otherwise she lets Momo do as she pleases with her. The twins never leave the house without each other, forming an attached and close bond with each other. They also shown to enjoy making Kaichi angry, evidence with the fact that they constantly bothering him around before joining the party. Though, they do share an almost brother-sister bond with him, to the point of near attraction (in which Rini calls it a "forbidden love of Lowee" as a joke). They also enjoy making fun of Vanitas all the time, to the point of making him angry at them and insultingly nicknamed them as "Rin and Len II" due to their similarities with each other. History Synopsis School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts School-Side Reservoirs: Chronicles of Hearts 2 - Victory Relationships Weapons and Abiities Trivia Category:SSR: Chronicles of Hearts Characters Category:School-Side Reservoirs Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians of Hearts Category:Guardian Apprentices Category:Playable Characters